


Batman's Sister(Clark)

by MorganSunflowers



Series: Batfamily Reader oneshots and stories [38]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth is a Saint, Brother-Sister Relationships, Bruce Wayne Needs a Hug, Bruce Wayne Tries, Bruce Wayne is a Good Bro, Clark Kent Needs a Hug, Confessions, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Older Brothers, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Y/N Wayne is a cop at Gotham city police department. She is Bruce Wayne's little sister and Clark Kent's girlfriend. She discovers two of the men she holds close to her heart secret life
Relationships: Clark Kent/Reader
Series: Batfamily Reader oneshots and stories [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461760
Kudos: 13





	Batman's Sister(Clark)

I had one of the craziest weeks of my life. My brother is Batman. I saw him laying two roses where our parent's were murdered. It all made since and didn't. Why didn't he tell me? Because we drifted apart? It explains why Batman seems protective of me and I always had a weird I know you feeling towards him. What's next my boyfriend is Superman. After my shift at Gotham city police department. I took a shower and got dressed. I heard my door knocking I opened Clark? 

"Clark, what are you doing here" 

"I uh wanted to stop in and see if you were doing OK?" 

"I'm fine mister paranoid" 

He walked in as I shut the door, I sat on the couch he sat next to me 

"why am I having a hard time believing you?" 

I leaned my elbow on the arm of the couch, with my face on my palm "nothing that you can fix" 

"I wouldn't say that" 

"oh really" I ask sarcastically and intrigued, I took a deep breath "I don't know, I just wish Bruce would talk to me for once. You know back when we we're kid's before..." 

I sighed not wanting to talk knowing, I will start crying. Clark, always somehow broke down my walls. I can't help but, be honest with him 

"Y/N, please don't shut me out" 

"something I've always hated about you Clark... I can't be dishonest with you" 

I started crying, I hate crying 

"hey hey I'm here for you" 

He rubbed my shoulder I cleared my throat. He kissed my head, then cheek 

Clark's P. O. V 

I kissed her lips, stop you idiot I need to tell her the truth. She deepened the kiss. This feels right. I'm in love with, Y/N I've always believed that but now I know.

Y/N's P. O. V 

In a building that's on fire burning to the ground. I had gotten civilians out. Until a board fell hitting my head and knocked me out. My leg bleeding out on duty my walkie-talkie broken. Not good. Wait didn't I already call back up and a ambulance. I took my belt off and wrapping it around my wound on my leg, fuck! I exhaled the building about to crash. I heard sirens. I helped the people out I saw, James! 

"Y/N, get your ass in a ambulance!" 

I heard screams from the building. I ran inside ignoring my pain. This thing is fixing to crash! I saw the little girl her arm caught under a bookcase

"help me!" she cried 

"you're going to be OK as soon as I say run!" 

She nodded crying I lifted the bookcase with all my strength I have left

"go!" I yelled in pain 

She ran off I saw her run out I dropped the bookcase and fell to the ground, Superman?.....

Bruce's P. O. V 

At the watchtower Clark had abruptly flew off. Alfred sent me a live video of the news 

-"breaking news GCPD officer Y/N Wayne" No! "trapped in Gotham Hotel the building caught fire and is collapsing. Fire department say there is no hope for rescue and are trying to stop the fire" 

"Y/N" this is not happening I ran to leave as I listen to the news 

-"Superman, arriving at the site" 

I stopped at the zeta tube as I saw Clark holding my sister. My blood boiling. I buried my worries. Top priority get Y/N to the medical bay! 

Y/N's P. O. V 

I faintly open my eye's I'm in my old room at the Manor. How did I get here? I carefully sat up fuck my head throbbing, my leg wrapped in bandaging. I looked at my phone Clark hadn't called me probably busy again doing something more important than dealing with my problems. Why the hell was Superman in Gotham? Why did he help me? Perhaps my brother sent him. I remember Superman.. Kissing me?.. I gasp, Clark! I hear the door open, Alfred 

"hey, Alfred" 

"miss Y/N, lovely to have you home. How are you feeling? May I offer you some medicine? Or perhaps tea" 

"Bruce, at patrol tonight" 

"as ah..." he looked at me shocked "I presume he told you" 

"I found out, how long?" 

"three year's I'm certain he would have told you" 

I sighed two year's why am I not surprised, I left as soon as I could. I pulled in seeing, Clark I took a deep breath. I got out slamming my car door shut. I walked to my house 

"how are you feeling" 

"I'm fine" 

I walked inside, I know I was snobby but I'm mad, I'm hurt, and I'm so tired of this. I sat on the couch, Clark shut the door and sat with me

"if there's going to be anything going on between us. I want you to be honest with me from here on out no more lies. No more secrets, Clark" 

"I don't, I'm not" 

"Clark just say it, dammit!" I said mad 

He took his glasses off sighing 

"alright fine you deserve the truth I'm Superman. I didn't tell you to keep you safe the more people know the more dangerous it can be.. I never wanted to hurt you, Y/N" 

I touched his cheek and kissed him 

"took you this long" 

He stopped kissing me "what?" 

"remember I'm the greatest detectives sister" 

He smirked "you really are somthin' aren't you"

I kissed him day's later. I sat on the couch back from work. I heard my door knocking. I opened, Bruce! 

"b-Bruce, are you OK?" 

"I'm fine, Y/N" 

"what are you doing here then?" 

He took a deep breath "may I speak with you" 

I let him in shutting the door, I take a deep breath. I sat on the couch. He sat next to me 

"what are you really doing here, I know you didn't miss me" 

"Y/N you and I both know we've been distant from each other. There's something I need to tell you" 

"I already know" I say my voice breaking 

He looked at me shocked "how?" 

"you may be the Gotham's greatest hero, but you're also my brother and dammit Bruce. Knowing that you are out there risking your life every time the night falls, scares me. I saw you in the ally where our parent's were murdered" my eye's watering 

"it's not easy for me knowing what you decided to do with your life" 

"you look after Gotham at night and I do at day.. I won't bother you with your night crusading and you won't bother me with my job" 

"unless" I cut him off 

"unless one of us is unable to their job ok" 

"alright" 

"great now it's dinner time you want to eat here" 

"I would love to Y/N but I need to must go home" 

"yes I understand I'll just invite, Superman" 

He grunted I laughed and shouldered him

"what about you brother any damsel in distress you've saved" 

"perhaps over lunch next week we can discuss this, Y/N" 

"yes we will and I want details" 

"then perhaps better at home"

As Bruce stood by the door to leave. I hugged him uncaring if he hugs me. He did we stayed there a moment

"I'm so proud of you, Bruce"

He squeezed me tight as we parted. Both our eye's swelling he gently smiled and left.


End file.
